


Nothing Tastes Sweeter

by Kisuru



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Candy, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Hina wants to spend time with Sayo. This time Hina is not taking no as an answer.





	Nothing Tastes Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



Exhilaration surged through Hina’s veins. She was on a high she didn’t think was possible to come down from.  
  
Hina stood on a battleground, posted at the bottom of the stairs. Sayo may not make this easy, but… trying was all she could do! Hina was not one to give up so easily.  
  
Recently, talking with Chisato about Sayo had helped Hina sort out her feelings tremendously. All Hina wanted was to spill the beans about how much she loved her older sister. Moreover, Sayo never gave her the chance. Chisato, on the other hand, kept an open ear and patient expression without insisting she stop. That had been… been…  
  
So enlightening for her heart! Hina’s heart had pounded in her chest, and she thought she would faint on the spot.  
  
Even then, Chisato had touched her hand and told her that she should say everything. Hina had been shocked—Chisato’s expression had been steely and keen—and Hina had blushed at its intensity. She had guessed the full extent of her love for her sister had overflowed from her heart on the table. Hina just couldn’t help herself, and Chisato was easy to talk to about such matters.  
  
Chisato had given her plenty of idea fuel afterwards.  
  
Why did have to be so painfully obvious? How much did Chisato decide about her true feelings for Sayo?  
  
But in the end, Hina had to take things into her own hands.  
  
Shuffling on both feet, Hina pumped her fists. Hina waited at the entranceway. Around this time, Sayo usually came down the stairs for a light snack before going back to her work. This was Operation Get Onee-chan’s Attention!  
  
Hina glanced up. Like clockwork she heard soft slippers brush the stair’s wood and turn the twist in the staircase.  
  
Hina leapt out in front of her, opening her arms wide.  
  
“Onee-chan! Let’s go to the candy shop that opened in town!” Hina’s grin rivaled even the sweetest of all angel’s, charm turned up to the max. “Listen, listen! Chisato-chan told me she went there on a break the other day. She said the candy was to die for and she wants to go back.”  
  
Sayo blinked, completely blank to her effort, bemused. She padded to the bottom of the stairs and passed her.  
  
“Eating too many sweets without a plan,” Sayo said lightly, “will make you tired. You will not be able to practice your music properly. Think about these things in advance.”  
  
Without preamble, she was immediately difficult. Of course. Yet Hina was not downtrodden. She had expected this.  
  
Hina pouted, eyes narrowing. “Ehe… I know, I know~” Hina laughed, hoping to diffuse the tension that had settled in. Sayo’s frown didn’t budge. “But you love sweets. I wanna buy you something good! Anything at all. Chocolates, savory jelly beans, ramen flavored—”  
  
“Not interested.” Sayo glanced to the side and turned on her heel as she continued down the hallway. “You should use that money for buying equipment or other expenses.”  
  
So, Sayo was leaving her with no other choice…  
  
Hina sprang forward and looped her arm around Sayo’s elbow. Usually, she wouldn’t purposefully bother her big sister like this, but she was too desperate this time! Letting this chance slide from under her nose would… would…  
  
Sayo stopped in her tracks and stared at her wide-eyed. Hina’s cheeks warmed at her reaction—her older sister was looking at her with those impossibly amazed eyes—and Hina’s grip tightened. This was intrusive and rude, but Sayo locking herself up just wasn’t healthy. To top if off, Lisa and Yukina’s calls had been ignored the previous night, because Sayo had been engrossed in practice.  
  
Sayo was not escaping her this time. Hina wanted to see her sister not smother herself with her work.  
  
Besides, besides that… well...  
  
Hina tugged on Sayo’s arm and pulled her a little closer. She didn’t think she could let go of her warmth.  
  
Now she had to lay out the big guns. Her greatest weapon.  
  
Hina’s shoulders squared. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a flyer. The ad depicted scenes of the store shelves stocked to the brim with delicious candy. On the top of the flyer, bold yellow font declared _Special Sale!! Today only price cuts when you bring a friend!_  
  
The advertisement was likely aimed at the people coming home from school in the area. The shop was in a good spot where it would capture their attention when they walked or biked home. Hina didn’t like that it specified “friend”—Onee-chan was more than a friend—but Hina couldn’t really admit that out loud for Sayo to hear.  
  
“Please? I need you, Onee-chan!” Hina said.  
  
An eternity passed before Sayo reacted, but the slightest of resolve wavered in Sayo’s stance. Hina silently cheered.  
  
Falling back down from her initial shock, Sayo merely shrugged. “Will this stop you from bothering me so much in the future? In that case, since you are persistent.”  
  
Hina’s looped arm around Sayo’s elbow instead found its way around her middle and hugged her tightly. Sayo stumbled backward, but Hina didn’t relent, thrilled.  
  
“Hina!” Sayo yelled, sighing.  
  
Hina released her automatically. She didn’t know what had overcome her, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, Now, she and her sister would finally spend time together. It was too much for her to handle. “Ehe… I’m sorry, Sayo… I won’t do it again today, I promise!”  
  
It wasn’t a happy response, but… Sayo had still said yes to her! And she was willing enough, which made Hina feel less guilty about ambushing and persuading her.  
  


* * *

  
Hina hummed the whole way to the candy shop. Sayo didn’t protest coming along. Sayo’s expression had lifted a little anticipation, although Hina herself was hyperaware of her presence. After all, this was rare opportunity! Hina’s unbridled excitement crashed and bobbed in her heart, thundering like a raging hurricane against her fears.  
  
Once the shop came into view, Hina whistled. A large menu stood out front as well as a statue of a cat from a popular cartoon waving at them. The cat wore a bandana and held out a tray of plastic but detailed chocolates.  
  
“Look at the colors! The cute wrappers!” Hina pointed first at the big lollipop and then inside the shop at the vibrant dispensers. “We’re sure to find something amazing!”  
  
Sayo flinched, hardened on her stance not to be too lenient. Yet her body had outwardly relaxed, arms less stiffly hanging at her sides and her face softened.  
  
“As I told you, only for a little bit,” Sayo warned her, wagging a decisive finger. Despite her harsh tone she gently poked her on the shoulder. “We can’t buy much. I’m not responsible for ruining your concentration.”  
  
So she was still on about something silly like that… Either way, the glimmer in Sayo’s eyes told Hina another story.  
  
Sayo didn’t like to hold back, even for sweets.  
  
Hina nodded hurriedly, one word quickly flying in one ear and out the other. Hina’s heart fluttered, and she basked at the simple fact that she had made Sayo happy!  
  
Entering, Sayo and Hina sidesteped the busy customers lined up the outside perimeter of the shop. Further in, the shop was packed. The aisles were narrow but, for as far as the eye could see, lines of candy lined up the glass stands like rainbow gumballs and gummies.  The walls were light orange with a red diamond pattern. Hina darted in each aisle to get the lay of the land. Meanwhile, Sayo calmly grabbed one of the blue baskets at the front.  
  
Hina poked a finger at the row of items as she went down the shelf.  Squealing, she picked up a green ball on one of the displays. “They have prepackaged mochi. They’re cute, too, they have little smiley faces! Look at how cute this green tea one is! He’s too cute to eat, isn’t he?”  
  
Sayo straightened, glancing down at the mochi. She looked back and forth at them, then at Hina, nodding.  
  
“It is cute, I suppose.” Sayo’s posture relaxed a little bit more and the corners of her mouth quirked into a faint smile.  Under the heated pressure of Hina’s gaze, she gingerly reached for a light orange mochi. “Then I’ll… take this mango one if you’re going to take that one…”  
  
Now who was the copycat? Sayo always accused Hina of doing everything she did, but look at her now! “Whatever you say, Onee-chan!” Hina sing-songed. She laughed and ran away from her, leaving Sayo in her wake puzzled.  
  
Sayo and Hina loaded up their basket with a variety of chewy and hard candy, fruity to chocolate flavors. Hina was so pleased with herself—Sayo wasn’t upset about being stolen away from home anymore, she was losing herself to the decisions in front of her. Hina bought a pack pack of panda shaped sugar candies, and Sayo picked up an apple-shaped treat, filled with sweetened apple flavored juice under the surface from the looks of it. Albeit hesitantly at first, Sayo asked for her opinion, not seeming to mind how much they spent despite her words from earlier. Being here all day would be Hina dream, but sooner or later, she knew they would have to leave.  
  
Once their shopping was done and they started to head towards the cash register, a cheerful sign caught Hina’s attention. At first she wasn’t sure if she read it right, but she stopped in her tracks. Spirits lifting higher, she put a hand on Sayo’s shoulder. “Wait, Onee-chan! Look!”  
  
The sign read “Special First Week Price! 400 yen for a giant cotton candy!” in blocked big blue letters.  
  
“Cotton candy?” Sayo’s head craned to read it at her angle.  
  
Perhaps cotton candy was the dreaded sugar her sister had been trying to warn Hina against… But! Surely if they shared it, everything would be absolutely okay, right?  
  
“Yeah! How about we share?  Anyway, after adding up the other expenses, I have enough for one,” Hina told her, eyes shining. Being able to share with Sayo was enough but this was on a whole different level. Honestly, she hadn’t known this day could get any better!  
  
Sayo eyed the sign wearily. She didn’t look at Hina, eyes trained expertly away from her. She gulped, then let the candy bar in her hand fall back on the shelf next to her.  
  
“I suppose that is reasonable. I do not have objections to that plan.” Sayo inspected the winding line in front of them. “As long as you don’t mind waiting for ages.”  
  
“I don’t mind at all!” Hina said.  
  
The line inched at a caterpillar’s pace. Hina remained positive, chatting up a storm, energetic even though she didn’t pitch in as much, listening instead. Once Hina reached the front and bought the cotton candy, she expected it to be manageable. Moreover, Hina was shocked to the mountain of saccharine fluffiness towered taller than her head when she held it at chest level.  
  
The shop was generous! Chisato had been right. In a way, Hina already felt like a dedicated customer. Or, Sayo may make her feel more at home. She was not sure which.  
  
Sayo’s arm fell to her sides. Her face remained composed, but she eyed the cotton candy with a flicker of surprise and curiosity. Hina grinned at her, and Sayo coughed, simply walking out of the entrance without another word. Hina followed after her and tore off a piece of the fluff. She flung it in her mouth; an explosion of tart sweetness enveloped her tongue. She touched her cheek.  
  
“I mean it, it’s really good!” Eyes closing in bliss, Hina reached out for another piece and munched on it.  
  
Instead, her hand brushed warm skin. Hina jumped, cheeks warming worse than earlier. Sayo flinched at the heat in her stare, and Hina’s body burned. This really… really, really with a cherry on top… was the sweetest day ever! The lasting touch tingled down her whole arm.  
  
“I, um…” Sayo looked at the ground, but her expression wasn’t worried or upset anymore. Thoughtfulness spread across her features. She plucked off the same fluffy yellow piece Hina had been going for and plopped it into her mouth. Despite her best efforts, her face lit up like a beacon, the candy swiftly melting in her mouth.  
  
“Do you like it?” Hina urged, fretting.  
  
Sayo nodded. “I know I said eating this much would be pushing the limit of things for us. But, well, I do like it.”  
  
“Onee-chan, you should be honest about your feelings,” Hina burst into giggles, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Together, they walked down the street towards home, picking off little pieces at a time. Hina was careful not to get in Sayo’s way (she didn’t think she could withstand so much touching, it was too much happiness), but as the cotton candy disappeared, their fingers brushed and the candy’s crunchy sweetness dulled in comparison.  
  
“Hina?” Sayo glanced off into the distance, contemplative.  
  
“Mmn?” Hina mumbled through a stuffed mouth.  
  
“Thank you… for takging me there,” Sayo said, slowly. Stress lines etched between her eyes but smoothed out as she finally managed to say what was on her mind. “I did not think it would work out this well. But I… it was…”  
  
“I’m so happy!” Hina finally yelled. She shuffled her feet. The butterflies in her stomach twirled to a symphony she didn’t know the rhythm to, but she hoped to one day. She paused mid-step, making Sayo automatically follow suit. “I… I just wanted to tell you I l—love you, Onee-chan… A lot, you know! A lotmore than I can ever really tell you…”  
  
Hina’s heartbeat increased, and she her hands felt sweaty on the cotton candy stick. The rainbow treat was still tall enough to shield her face with and she buried her nose in its sticky softness. At first, she didn’t want to look up, but Sayo grabbed the stick and pulled it away from her face.  
  
“Well, that is what you tend to do on dates, or so I’ve heard from the girls in my class,” Sayo said matter-of-factly. She shook her head and snorted.  
  
Hina blinked at her completely straight response. When the result dawned on her, Hina’s mind started to race. She waved the cotton candy and dug for something to say.  
  
“Eh?! Whaaa! This was a date?” Truthfully, Hina hadn’t thought about it as a date. Of course that would have been a bonus considering the circumstances.. “I didn’t know this was a date! I didn’t want to push you into anything!” Then another punch hit her in the gut. “Wait, you know I li—and you’re okay with that? I mean—I mean—I wasn’t—“  
  
Sayo settled her hand on the Hina’s and stopped her cold. She latched their hands in a firm grip and laced their fingers together. Hina watched her, mesmerized. “Come _on_ , Hina. Subtly is not in your vocabulary. I thought it might be best to let those feelings come out naturally and see where things lead today. I do not know how I feel yet, but I… I am happy to be with you, and I want to spend… spend time with you in the future… and perhaps make more time for you around practice if that is possible…”  
  
It was a clunky, uncertain answer. It wasn’t even an I-love-you, but the way Sayo finally glanced up at her, keeping level eye contact, told Hina everything she needed to know. It didn’t matter that Sayo was lost in the thick of the woods. Hina had all she wanted from that emission alone, and the tint of pink on Sayo’s ears topped off the cake.  
  
Hina pouted, cheeks puffing up. She lightly pushed Sayo away from her, playfully. Either way things went from here on out, she was thrilled for the possibilities in the future but annoyed at the same time. Her big sister should be more confident like usual—but Hina was still floating on her own adrenaline to high in the sky to mind that in the least.  
  
“You really are so mean to me sometimes, Onee-chan,” Hina sighed. “But that’s why I love you even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to take place after Hina's "The Different Kinds of Relationships Between Sisters" 2* card story in the game. In the story, Chisato and Hina talk about their sisters. After the story, the two keep talking, and Hina runs with it here.


End file.
